Rebirth
by Arialis
Summary: What if Loki had a backup plan at the end of the avengers? What if he had erased his name from Hel's book, and after killing himself was reborn, in the past no less? He appears as a 13 year old child at an orphanage, and a billionaire decides to adopt him. The effects of his rebirth, mainly amnesia, will wear off in another 10 years, just as the Chitauri invasion is thwarted.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OCs**_

_**I loved the avengers, and in a weird rush of inspiration, I started this story. Hope you like it!**_

_**:)**_

* * *

Loki held his stomach as he tried to sit up straight before the Avenger's arrived to take him away. The least he could do to preserve whatever dignity he had left was to not be seen still imbedded in the ground.

He winced as he felt the bruise starting to heal. His Jotun body, same as the Asgardians, healed unnaturally fast, which in addition to his healing magic made an injury like this easy to recover from in a short while.

"Take my hand." Tess said, looking at him sadly. He took her soft, feminine hands in his and held it tightly.

Before he knew it, his injuries were all healed and he could breathe normally again.

He thought back to the events that led to this moment.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Loki was a quiet, sweet, little boy. He and Thor had grown to be as thick as thieves, and would always go on adventures together.

Today, their father wanted to show them the casket that he had taken from the Jotuns to prevent war breaking out between their realms. Loki looked with fascination at the glowing blue surface as heard his father talk about that glorious victory of that day so long ago.

"But the day will come, when one of you will have to defend that peace."

Loki looked with curiosity at his father. He liked to know more about Asgard's history, and this time was no different.

"Do the Frost Giants still live?" He asked curiously, innocence shining in those pretty green eyes.

Thor turned to Loki with a determined look on his face.

"When I'm king, I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all!" He said with an excited voice, sure that he would be king, before turning to his father with awe. "Just like you did, father."

Loki looked at his brother in slight awe, thinking about his brother's words. His big brother was always brave, and already whispers have spread of his prodigious talents in fighting. Loki really wanted to be like his brother, but he couldn't. He could never seem to have that same aura of liveliness and confidence that Thor boasted, and he was always quiet, not knowing what to say.

He could never say things like Thor just did.

"A wise king never seeks out war." Odin said as he stared seriously into his sons' faces. "But… He must always be ready for it."

Their father walked out of the room with that sentence.

Thor turned to Loki with smile, and Loki answered with a bigger one. They both ran towards their father, and held a hand each.

"I'm ready, father!" Thor said confidently.

"So am I!" Loki said, eager to show that Thor wasn't the only one.

"Only one of you can ascend to the throne." Odin squeezed his sons' hands.

Thor grinned at the thought of becoming king. He would bring glory to Asgard!

Loki, though, had a timid look on his face. Only one? How could he compete with Thor? He looked up at his father with a hesitant face.

"But both of you were born to be kings."

And at that, Loki's doubts faded and his fears assuaged, he held his father's hands tight with a bright smile as they walked to the dining hall.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Loki wasn't sure when it had started, but he had noticed that he was different from all of the people at Asgard. It was probably when Thor had taken up fighting and adventuring full-time, leaving him behind.

Loki had started to feel a barrier between him and other people. He didn't know what to talk about with people. They all seemed to be too different and they didn't share any interest in anything. He couldn't seem to be able to smoothly carry on conversations like his brother. No matter how hard he hit that barrier, no matter how much he tried, no matter what he did, he couldn't break free.

It was like chains, wrapping him in its embrace.

No matter how hard Loki seemed to try, he couldn't get his meaning across. He couldn't understand them, and nor did they understand he. He couldn't connect to anybody. He felt so alone and different, and always thought he was an outsider. People never started conversations with him and if he did, they always lost interest quickly.

When Thor had left for adventuring and to learn more and more combat techniques, Loki had found himself with no one to talk to most of the time, until Thor finished whatever he had been doing and remembered Loki. But by this time, Loki had forgotten what he used to speak to his brother about.

Loki's already low self-confidence had taken another blow. He hid in the library, embarrassed by the fact that he didn't have any friends, and had picked a book randomly to read.

He was enchanted. Never before had he found something he was actually good at. He found that he was very talented in the magical arts; perhaps one of the most dangerous prodigies in the universe. He learned at a rapid pace, quickly mastering the arcane arts. He finally had something he was good at, and he couldn't wait to show Thor and his friends what he could do! He would show them that he could also fight!

Much to his dismay, once he did show them his talents, they laughed at his "tricks" and said that it was dishonorable fighting. He was heartbroken when his brother joined in with them, and had retreated further into his shell. No doubt Thor thought it was "just a joke", but to Loki, it had been his life's dream shattered. His plea for acceptance, rejected.

He started to see a similarity in all of the stares heading his way. There was always that flicker of pity that made him so angry, angrier than he'd ever been before.

In the practice field, on the streets, in the castle, maids passing by, acquaintances of his brother; all of them had a trace of pity in their eyes when they looked at him, the untalented prince stuck in his brother's shadow.

Even his parents had stared at him with that damned pity when they had seen him watching Thor practice his fighting.

He headed to the library, barely containing his emotions.

Loneliness, hurt, jealousy of Thor and anger had eaten away at his mind for centuries, and it had finally gotten to him.

As soon as he shut the door after him, he lost control.

The anger coursed through his veins, poisoning him. The blood climbed up his arm ad spread through his whole body. It filled him up until Loki thought he would burst if he didn't do something, _anything_! All the anger had gathered into his fists, and it felt like if he didn't release it, his body would explode.

So Loki began smashing the library shelves with his fists, and strangely enough, he only started to feel better when his knuckles started bleeding. He dropped into a heap on the floor, feeling strange satisfaction at the site of the ruined library.

But he knew he couldn't let others see. It would only make them avoid him even more. So he used his magic to return it to its previous state, and lay on the floor wrapping his hands around himself, trying to hold the pieces that constituted who he was together.

No. This wouldn't break him. He couldn't afford to let it do so.

He sat there for a long while, building back up the walls of his sanity, and he didn't move until he was sure he had calmed down.

From that day on, the god of mischief and lies was born.

Loki taught himself how to read people like an open book, how to gaze into their hearts, how to manipulate them like puppets. He could be charming, funny, cruel, and serious, anything at all.

To first know people, you must know yourself. And as Loki understood his heart; he was able to look into others'.

He still hoped to become king one day, remembering his beloved father's words.

They were both born to be kings.

Yes. He could do this.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Run away now, little princess." Laufey's mouth stretched into a mocking grin.

Mjolnir crashed into Laufey's body, signaling the start of the fight.

No!

Loki jumped behind an ice pillar and shot a bolt of energy at a frost giant behind him. He conjured an illusion and started fighting with his clones.

Loki finished off the monster in front of him and started to look for another one. He spotted one trying to approach Thor from behind and lunged at it, trying to strike it with his dagger.

The monster grabbed his hands, and the metal pieces that made up his gauntlet started to fall off like broken ice.

Loki, alarmed, tried to pull his hands away, only to find that it had started to turn into a deep blue color.

He stared at it, momentarily paralyzed. An icy feeling of terror and shock ran through his veins, striking his heart with its sharp, frozen claws. What..?

The beast in front of him raised his eyes to look calculatedly at him.

No! There was no time to think!

He had to act fast. He plunged the dagger into the giant's heart ad left him for dead before raising his hands to his eyes. It faded into white, creamy skin, leaving behind nothing of its tainted clutches.

No. No, it couldn't be.

No time to think.

Did anybody see?

He turned around and felt a little relief when he realized nobody had seen what transpired.

He heard a shout of agony and turned to find that Fandral had been stabbed near the heart. He threw a dagger at the frost giant trying to finish off the injured warrior.

"Thor! We must go!" He shouted desperately.

"Then go!" Thor shouted as he launched his hammer.

The fighting continued until Odin showed up on his horse, Sleipnir, trying to put an end to the fighting.

From then on, as everybody knew, Odin had taken them back to Asgard and banished Thor.

Loki remembered what had happened back in Jotunheim and a trickle of fear shot through his heart. Was he cursed? Or was he…?

No. He didn't want to think about that.

And yet, a voice whispered in his ears, that it all made sense. That maybe that was the reason he felt so out of place.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Loki reached out with his hands to the casket. As he started to raise the thing that could give him the answers he so desired, he heard a shout.

"Stop!"

It was his father.

"Am I cursed?" Loki asked.

"No." The answer came after a moment's silence.

"What am I?" Loki said a hint of fear in his voice.

"You're my son." Odin said, looking at Loki's back sadly.

Loki had turned completely blue from touching the casket, and turned slowly to face his father. This time, the anger was apparent on his face.

"What more than that?" He asked fiercely. "The casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?" He said as he walked forward to stand in front of his father.

"At the aftermath of the battle, I found a child. Small, for a giant's offspring. And suffering, left to die. Laufeyson."

"Laufeyson?" Loki whispered, as if to make sure.

"Yes."

Loki took deep breaths as the betrayal hit him.

"Why?!" He asked, desperation written on his face. "You were knee-deep in Jotun blood; why would you take me?"

"You were an innocent child."

"No. You took me for a purpose. What was it?" Loki asked while staring into his father's eyes, already knowing the answer deep inside but still unwilling to believe.

As he looked into his father's unresponsive face, the anger rose again.

"TELL ME!" He shouted hoarsely.

"I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day. Bring about an alliance; bring about permanent peace." Odin said, desperately wanting to make Loki understand. "Through you."

"Wha-" Loki felt like the breath had been knocked out of him.

"But those plans no longer matter." He said as he stared into Loki's eyes.

"So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me?" Loki said, hurt and bitterness lacing his every word.

"Do not twist my words." Odin protested, trying to make his son see the truth. Odin _truly_ loved him like his very own son, but how could he make Loki _understand_?

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning; why didn't you?!" Loki demanded with tears shining in his eyes.

"You're my son. I wanted only to protect you from the truth." Odin said, feeling himself weaken with every passing second.

"What, because I-I'm a monster parents tell their children about at night?" Loki asked, his words jumbling together in his loss of control.

"No…No…" Odin said weakly as he finally felt the power leave his body and slowly brought his body to the floor. He couldn't leave his son now… Not at this important moment…

"It makes sense now; why you favored Thor all these years!" Loki spat out, tears of hurt and anger streaming down his face as betrayal pierced his heart. "Because no matter _how much_ you claimed to _love __**me**_, you couldn't have a _frost giant_ sitting on the throne of Asgard!"

Odin could not speak anymore, the power having left him completely. He raised his hands to try in vain to hold his son, to assure him that he loved him _just_ as much as Thor. But he couldn't anymore. Never before had Odin been so desperate to escape the Odinsleep, to make Loki know that he wasn't just a relic, he was his _son_.

Loki realized something was wrong as he took in his father's weak form and he leaned down hesitantly, reaching out towards the shallowly breathing Odin's hands and feeling his father's trembles.

What had he done?

"Guards!" He shouted desperately. "Guards, please, help!"

The large doors opened and the guards ran towards their fallen king, realizing something was amiss.

Odin had fallen into his Odinsleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I could have done it father!" Loki shouted, desperate for a hint of pride. "I could have done it! For you! For all of us!"

Odin stared into his son's face, anguish twisting his insides. What had happened to his beloved son?

"No, Loki." Odin said, sad for his son's current state.

Ah… He got it now.

Loki felt calmness unlike any other. Suddenly, it was all clear to him. There wasn't any competition between him and Thor from the beginning. Thor would always be the golden son, and Loki would always be a shadow. With the truth came beautiful clearness that erased all doubt. He knew what he had to do.

"Loki, no!" Thor said, seeing in Loki's face what he would do.

Loki let go, and closed his eyes as he fell backwards into the abyss.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When Loki fell into the abyss, his Jotun side had helped him survive in the different realms he saw until Thanos found him.

Thanos had given him an offer to join him, promising him a throne. The throne he was never given, he would make for himself, Thanos said. Just in exchange for a relic.

Loki hadn't cared about anything at that time, having let go with the assumption that he would die. He refused Thanos' offer, something he only realized was foolish.

"_You will know pain."_

And know pain he did. The pain Thanos inflicted was nothing compared to the mental pain he had felt all his life, but before long he gave in.

Thanos provided him with a staff, which Loki took reluctantly.

Loki had changed since his fall. His trip through the galaxies had shown him things no one had ever seen. And he could see things now. He would get whispers in his ears, gentle murmurings of what was to come. Dreams of Ragnarok. Dreams of a world drowned and an Asgard torn down.

His visions troubled him. He did not want Asgard to fall, despite his mixed feelings.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The tesseract was in his hands now, Loki thought while he sat down on a chair. He had read much about it from the family library, yet no one had yet unlocked its power.

He was eager to try though, and he reached out to it, his fingers touching it softly, almost a caress. He felt the power throb under his fingers, yet he could not draw upon it.

He had read from his books that the tesseract was sentient. It was a theory generally looked down upon and disregarded, but Loki did not see any other way.

"I need your help." He said in a clear voice.

The tesseract stayed still for a moment before a burst of light temporarily blinded Loki.

He blinked the spots away to find a transparent form of a beautiful woman, with black hair and stormy grey eyes.

Loki regained his cool after a second and stared at her calmly.

"Interesting." She muttered, her voice sounding like the twinkling of bells. "How did you know I was here, prince of Asgard?"

"I encountered a book describing you. It was discredited but it was worth a try." Loki stated, his tone having a faint underlying coldness. "It got you out, didn't it?"

"What do you desire, then?" She asked him curiously. "Do you desire gold? Power? Influence?"

"I desire revenge." Loki said, his green eyes drilling into her.

"I see." She murmured softly. She raised a hand to cup his cheek, studying his handsome features. A smirk curled her lips as a smitten look entered her eyes. "You are handsome, but strange. I do not hate strange men."

As she turned into a solid form, the tesseract disappeared, and he realized that she was the tesseract.

She let her hand drop and stepped back, taking in his full appearance.

"I will help you, then. Ask, and you shall receive." She said to him with a smile.

"Then I have a request to make."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

And now, here he was, lying on the cracked floor.

He thought he knew, deep down in his heart, that he would have lost. He knew, inside his mind, that he would never beat Thor. And that was the point of everything he had done, wasn't it?

He had planned to lose the battle on his own terms, thus preventing Thanos from getting Tess, the nickname the tesseract's physical manifestation insisted he call her by. Therein laid his win.

But he had lost, utterly and horribly, on Thor's terms, no less. He knew it. He knew this would happen, and yet he couldn't resist trying. He found the situation incredibly funny for some reason.

He held his stomach as laughter shook his frame. It's okay. Loki was not anguished. He wasn't angry. His heart didn't feel like it was split open because he really had given it his all this time, and he still failed. At least that's what he told himself as the tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Loki…" Tess said while looking at him, feeling frustrated at her own helplessness.

Then the avengers were there, with Clint Barton aiming his bow at him.

But Loki didn't care. He laughed and laughed until he could breathe no more.

They stared at the war criminal. Had he finally truly gone insane?

"Brother…" Thor said as he stepped forward hesitantly.

Then Steve Rogers seemed to notice that there was a woman there.

"Miss! Get away from him! He's a dangerous criminal!" Captain America shouted.

Tess's stormy grey eyes glared at the avengers. They were the cause of this. Her beloved was suffering because of them.

"Get away from him." Her eyes glowed and a threatening tome crept into her voice.

They were all stunned speechless.

Finally, Loki got enough of his breath back to be able to talk.

"Leave them be, Tess. It is of no consequence now." Loki said with a bitter tone I his voice as he wiped the tears off on his sleeve.

"No consequence? You're beaten, your army was destroyed, and you're saying that there won't be _consequences_?" Tony said with a raised eyebrow. "Well, sorry to say it buddy, but you're coming with us."

"Am I?" Loki said with a cold tone. "Let's test how that goes, shall we?"

Loki held out a hand, and a green burst of magic went out in all direction, engulfing the team. It was actually a paralyzing spell, and with Loki having a large reserve of magic left over, it wasn't a difficult task.

"What's happening?" Clint shouted, unable to move. "What did he do? I can't move!"

"It is magic!" Thor said as he tried his hardest to move towards his brother. "Brother, release us!"

"I am not your brother!" Loki's eyes flashed furiously.

"Loki…" Tess put a calming hand on his shoulder.

He beat down the anger and turned towards her, feeling hesitant.

"I'm sorry." Loki said.

She knew what he meant.

"Isn't there any other way?" She asked him.

The avengers became quiet as they watched the scene. Was he actually exhibiting _emotions_?

"I'm sorry." He said while gently shaking his head.

He knew that she had been smitten by him from the first time her eyes looked into his.

She had helped him erase his name for Hel's book; she had come up with perfect plans, and she had treated him like no other did.

At first, he thought that she was a bit childish for her age, which was ancient, but then he realized that she truly cared for him. He had hesitated in returning her affections because he knew that this moment was coming.

She wrapped her hands around him, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Let me stay like this for a moment, then." She said, hiding her face in his shoulders.

"Brother! What is going on?" Thor's eyes widened in alarm. What was Loki going to do?

Loki ignored him as he tentatively put his arms around her.

She moved away after a minute or two and stared at him intensely.

"I understand. I know this is necessary." She said, determined look in place. "But promise me one thing, okay?"

She didn't wait for him to answer.

"The effects wear off in ten years or so, so you'll remember everything by then- Now." She said. "As soon as you remember, find me quickly. That's all I ask of you."

The avengers stiffened. What were they going to do?

"I will." He confirmed, and he put his hand on her cheek, staring into her conflicted eyes.

He leaned down, giving her a chaste kiss on the mouth. It was a sweet, gentle kiss, and it was their first one.

She blushed and her cheeks became tinged with red, and she turned her head to hide it.

He blushed and looked away. He shook himself, now was not the time!

He waved his hands and opened a space pocket, pulling out a… fang?

Thor's eyes widened in realization, and he struggled with all his might against the spell holding him in place.

"No, Loki!" He shouted. "I beg you! Don't!"

Loki paid no attention to him as he raised the deadly fang of Fenrir.

"LOKI!" Thor bellowed, and he managed to move a bit. "PLEASE!"

Just a bit more. Just a bit more and he could break the spell.

"We'll meet again in less than a year. I promise." Loki said to her confidently with his usual smirk now plastered firmly in place.

"And I believe you." She smirked at him.

Loki plunged the fang into his heart, and he felt the sharp pain spread throughout his body.

"Now." He managed to say.

Tess put both hands on his shoulders and concentrated, frown in place as she tried to take her mind off the fact that he was in pain.

Another moment and Thor broke free, running towards Loki at full-speed. He slammed into the barrier Tess had brought up, however, and was hitting it with Mjolnir to no avail.

"Brother!" He roared.

Loki turned his gaze on him, and in his last moments before dying, he realized that maybe… just maybe, there was a chance he could fix things up with him after all.

He turned to Tess and whispered to her hoarsely, struggling to get the words out.

"Stay… with him. He will… protect you. Tell him everything, and… he will help… you." He took a shallow breath before closing his eyes and shuddering for the last time.

"I get it." She whispered as her tears fell on his face and stained his cheeks before a blinding light enveloped the whole room.

Loki was gone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was 2002.

A blinding light appeared in the orphanage's empty playing room, and a thirteen year old boy stumbled onto the floor.

He looked around dazedly.

Where was this place?

And more importantly, who was he?

* * *

**_Tell me if you liked it?_**


	2. Chapter 2

Will stared up at the strange woman, wondering what she was saying. He looked at her constantly changing expression as she kept on talking. Was there something wrong with her?

Didn't she tire?

He looked back down at his textbook, staring witheringly at the information held in it. What were they, 3?

But then again, he thought as he looked around the classroom, with the brains these children had, they might as well have been.

Will had appeared suddenly at the orphanage's playing room two years ago, with no memory of whom he was or where he was. The matron had gotten a shock when she had entered the room late at night to find a teenager staring at her with a lost expression.

From then on, he had been taken to various doctors; all who had concluded that it was the result of mental trauma, not a physical injury. That, coupled with the fact that the teen was unusually silent, had only served to further the woman's sympathy for him.

She had insisted that he remain in her orphanage, preparing a room for him with other kids. However, it was soon obvious that the others were not interested in communicating with him, and neither was he.

When she had brought him a book to choose a new name from, and when he didn't find one that felt familiar, she chose one for him.

William Pierce. Apparently, she chose the name Will because she thought he had something of a "British accent", which Will didn't understand.

That was another oddity about his case. Amnesiacs subconsciously remembered normal things, like how the TV works and movies and "British accents" and all types of ordinary things, but Will seemed to have little to no recollection of…well, anything. However, he seemed to pick up on things pretty fast, so nobody complained.

When other teens would happily talk about one thing or another, Will stayed up in his room. While they played together, Will would sit in the corner, watching.

The all seemed to be talking about some singers and games he had never heard of, and it was like he was a fish out of water. Everything was so foreign.

But it was also familiar, like he had once experienced the same feeling a long time ago.

So he preferred to stay alone.

He instinctively knew they were different from him. There was a barrier between them, one that could never be breached.

So while other kids had played, Will had read books. He read and read, and asked to go to the library when they went to the park or some other place. It was only a matter of time before he had read most of the books in there.

Still, the matron felt that he should be around kids his age, which was why he was forced to come to school, even though he was obviously a prodigy.

"Mr. Pierce." The annoying voice said.

Will turned his head to the front of the classroom, and found the teacher staring right back at him.

"Would you like to solve this problem?" She said to him while smiling reassuringly.

The teachers had been told about his lack of memories, and he could see the sympathy in her eyes as he stood and headed for the board.

His hand tightened minutely in anger.

He hated it. He hated the sympathy. He wasn't some helpless baby who needed it. He was fine. He could take care of himself, _by_ himself.

He took the marker and started writing the answer on the board, and ignored the glances he got when he turned to go back to his seat.

"Marvelous. Simply marvelous." The teacher said with twinkling wonder in her eyes. "Excellent work, as always, Mr. Pierce."

Will gave a noncommittal nod as he stared out of the window again. The teachers at this school were positively excited about him, and he quickly became their favorite, as he displayed prodigious intellect and caused little trouble in class.

Once again, this felt familiar to Will, as if deep inside of him, he expected his professors to like him, because they always have. Just as deep inside, he expected his classmates to ignore him.

He was correct on both occasions.

The first time Will had gotten a hint that he was different; someone had accidentally slammed a door on his hand.

It hadn't hurt. There wasn't even a bruise.

There were more incidents after that, like the time he had stuck his hand inside the freezer for a whole minute. He had not felt any pain. Only the tips of his finger went slightly blue-ish.

He found that he could also make things happen if he thought hard about them. He could move things, freeze them, burn them. He could influence people to do things.

He also discovered that he was much stronger than the average child. He could lift extremely heavy things that even adults had problems with sometimes.

He had experimented to see the extent of his abilities. He found he could remain without food for a long time, but the matron always noticed and forced him to eat before enough time passed for him to calculate how much he could endure.

His reflexes were also extremely quick, and he could last a long time doing most things before even beginning to feel tired.

All that had only confirmed that he was extremely different from them.

He hadn't hated it. It was interesting, and Will, who hungered for knowledge, loved it. He looked for any mention of it in the books he read, but he could find nothing.

Still, Will found that he could remember one thing. It was the only memory he had, and he clung to it viciously. It was a hazy memory, flashes of a laughing face, stormy grey eyes, long silky black hair that smelled like flowers, a feeling that filled him with warmth, and just one more thing.

A name.

_Tess_.

The faint memory sent waves of longing through him.

But then again, Will thought as he stared out of the window, there was nothing in the world that was remotely interesting. He despised this world.

There was no justice anywhere in sight, and people moved about like sheep.

It was like everybody had the same ambition. A popular life, a successful future, wife and kids, retiring, and then dying.

It was like everybody around him was a copy of the same person with slight variations, robots that surrounded him.

He loathed this kind of place, where everybody was the same and only he was different.

It was like being surrounded by darkness, isolated from everybody with no exit in sight. No one could hear you, and even if they did, they could not understand you.

The school bell snapped Will out of his thoughts and he stood up and gathered his things before leaving for the bus.

He was a little more enthusiastic than most days. It was Thursday, and the matron had promised to take him to an expo hosted by Kane Enterprises, one of the most famous companies in the world.

He headed for the orphanage and read a few books, and before he knew it, it was time to go.

The matron drove him to the expo and made him promise to return before 11 o'clock. Will nodded noncommittally at her as he headed for the huge building with the expo attractions around it.

Will walked inside, staring at the wide expanse. It was crowded, with people standing here and there talking about this and that.

Apparently though, he had arrived just in time and the lights dimmed as the audience's eyes were drawn to the spotlight shining on the raised stage; the cinema size screen behind it showing the Kane Enterprises logo. Loud music blared from everywhere around him as fog covered the entire stage.

Sparks shot out from the stage and the fog went lower and lower until it floated above the floor of the raised platform curling around its edges, revealing the black silhouette that was previously hidden.

Loud roars of applause shook the building, and Will winced at the volume of the excited crowd.

The man on the stage was in his early thirties. He had a head of thick black hair that was slicked back and he wore thick framed glasses. His features had aged handsomely and his frame told of a muscular and sturdy body under the suit.

He walked forward into the part of the platform extending into the middle of the crowd, and raised his hands for silence.

"Let's pretend you all don't know me so I can introduce myself." He winked at the crowd. "No, really. For those who don't know me, my name is Alfred Kane" He said into the microphone, "and I am here today to introduce the future."

"When I started Kane Enterprises, I had a vision." He said as he waved his hands at the sky. "I wanted to start a technological revolution that would change the world. I'm not saying that Kane Enterprises hasn't made some very huge advances in science, but the vision I had was much greater."

"What do you think is the most important part of technology today?" He asked while looking at the crowd. "No one?"

He walked around the stage while he talked, and the audience was listening carefully.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped to Will's in shock, drilling into him with a questioning look before turning around.

He must have imagined that.

"The most vital part of technology today is making sure that your product is entertaining while it retains maximum utility. We have tried and succeeded in both these things over the years."

"However, fierce competition emerged, and we had to step up our game a little." He smirked at the crowd. "And I hate losing in a competition."

The crowd cheered loudly again and he raised his hands for silence.

"We searched for new forms of entertainment, and I can say with confidence that we have found it." He snapped his fingers, and a woman stepped out from the side stage to hand something over to him. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the future is in holograms. I introduce to you the _first_ holographic phone… the Parallax!"

The screen behind him burst into color as it displayed the phone from all sides, revealing a sleek, slim phone with a large holographic screen.

The shocked crowd couldn't tear their eyes away from the screen, and reality soon caught up and the resulting uproar shook in the building in a way that put earthquakes to shame.

Will's eyes scanned the screen. Impressive. He doubted any other company even started on this kind if technology.

"Of course, this technology has already been integrated into the Kane game systems. You can look forward to your first holographic video game experience." The man smirked as the crowd roared again.

"Let's have a volunteer, huh?" He stared at Will again. "Someone young."

"You." He pointed.

Will turned to look behind him. Nobody was there.

"Yep, buddy, you." Kane laughed. "Come on up."

"Make way for the boy." Kane gestured with his hands to the crowd.

The crowd parted for Will as he walked with a calm look on his face to the stage. So it wasn't a coincidence. What did this man want?

The man handed the phone out to him, letting him examine it.

"Now wait one moment while I call you." He said, slipping another one out of his pocket and dialing a number.

Will's phone rang and he pressed on the accept button on the hologram. A hologram of Alfred Kane's face popped up from his phone in 3D and Will stared at it with interest.

It worked.

Kane's 3D face had a smug expression as he smirked, and Will looked over to see a hologram of his own face on the other phone.

The crowd had begun cheering loudly again and the claps was like a huge drum.

It would have taken a lot of technological advancements to make this a reality.

He would have to find a way to make 3D cameras small enough to fit in it, and a new energy source capable of storing more power, and then you'd also have to write software that would project the image from the phone.

Kane stared at Will with calculating eyes before flashing a huge grin, as if he had found an answer.

"You remind me of myself at your age."The man stared at him appraisingly.

Will looked up to see that the man had made his way over to him while they were talking over the phone. The man disconnected as he slipped the phone inside his pockets, extending his hands for a handshake.

"Alfred Kane." He studied Will.

Will shifted uncomfortably, suddenly remembering he was up on stage.

"William Pierce." He shook the hand firmly.

The crowd was still applauding, and Kane turned to them with a small bow.

"Ladies and gentlemen, inventions and innovations from all around the world are being showcased in this expo. Enjoy the attractions. This officially marks the start of the Kane Expo!" He shouted out the last part, much to the crowd's delight.

Kane put a hand on Will's back as he led him off stage.

"You didn't seem too impressed with the phone." Kane mused as he looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

Will didn't answer. What was wrong with this man?

Seeing that no answer was forthcoming, Kane took a step back as he signaled for a man to come over.

"Your parent must be getting worried. Robert will drive you back." He said as the man arrived.

"Yes, sir?" The man said with unreadable eyes.

"Drive him home, Robert." Kane ordered.

"As you wish." The man gave a small bow before motioning for Will to follow.

Will instincts told him something weird was going on, but he couldn't pinpoint it. Anyways, he didn't want anyone to know about him.

"No thank you." He said stiffly. "I can get home on my own."

He pushed past the surprised man and headed for the exit.

Alfred Kane stared at his retreating back quietly and calculating look in his eyes.

"Robert."

"Yes, Alfred."

"Have someone follow him home and find out where he lives." He ordered. "I want all available information on William Pierce."

"I'm on it." The man retreated, giving orders to several other staff members.

"William Pierce…" Kane tried the name on his own lips. "I found you."

* * *

Will arrived at the orphanage, entering the building quietly and moving to his bedroom.

He sat down on the bed, staring out of the window at the black sky dotted with stars outside, and the noise the city made at night.

He could hear people shouting, horns blaring, car engines, and loud music on the streets. The same thing every day. A script no one strayed from.

He hated it.

One day he would change things.

One day he would ruin that "order" which he had no place in.

He would do something; something that would bring this world in which he was alone to its knees.

He would bring the bane of order.

One day…

He will bring chaos.

He slowly lowered himself into a sleeping position, and closed his eyes.

_Just another day._

* * *

Loki was dreaming the same dream that frequently came to him.

He was standing balanced on a rope surrounded by darkness from all sides, and the only light present was from glowing orbs that paved the path to show the way.

Voices engulfed him, as if he was submerged in water, but instead of water there were whispers.

_No…_

_Don't look back._

_But I'm forgetting something important… Something very important._

_Never look back._

_Can't I have it back?_

_No._

_We can't get it back._

_But why?_

_Because we can never look back anymore._

_We no longer have that luxury._

_We can only look forward now._

_We are standing on a thin rope._

_The slightest hesitation, only a glance to the side –_

– _And we will fall._

_And once we fall, all will be lost._

_So never look back._

_Because we lost that choice a long time ago._

_So look forward._

_And never hesitate._

_Because if we do, then everything would have been for nothing._

_So look forward._

_You have to look forward._

_I will look forward._

_But what will happen if I look back?_

A beautiful tanned woman with long hair that fell to the floor in waves appeared before him. They were now on solid ground. Her eyes were the color of the sky and her hair the color of fresh grass.

_Would you like to see?_

Her voice was like a tinkling soft breeze of air that vibrated with the very air itself, yet it held an iron authority.

_Show me._

_Then I will show you._

_Behold._

_**Ragnarök.**_

Suddenly, he was everything and he was nothing. He could see everything, yet he could see only in front of him.

_This must be what it was like for Heimdall._

Everything was destroyed. Water ruining homes and winds tearing villages apart, volcanoes spewing molten rocks at hordes of terrified people, and all the worlds destroyed.

And finally, a city up in flames.

He was now in Asgard, watching everything burn.

He looked down at his hands, only to find them burning too.

The world was disappearing, coming apart little by little, and after a short amount of time, everything will become nothing.

And nothing will become everything.

A woman. She had stormy grey eyes and dark black hair. She was dying.

But her lips were opened in a call for someone, and her hands stretched out towards something.

Loki felt something painfully squeezing in his chest, and a fear that threatened to drive him insane.

_No_.

And then he saw who she was reaching for.

It was him.

He lay there, centimeters away from her hand, in a pool of his own blood.

His hands reached for hers, and as they touched, a blue light engulfed everything in sight, and he was back on the thin rope again.

_Do you see now?_

Loki looked at the strange woman sadly.

_Is that the only alternative?_

_Yes._

_Come to me and I will give you power._

_I will give you the power to change destiny._

_I will give you the power to save._

_But everything has a price, Loki. Remember that._

Loki wanted to ask something, but decided against it. The woman noticed however, and seemed to know what he was thinking.

_Not now._

_But the time will come. And when it does, you will be ready._

_I see._

_But why me?_

The woman's eyes drilled through him.

_This exact moment happened before._

Her lips curved in a strange smile.

_You asked the exact same thing._

_You failed in your quest. You failed because you looked back…_

Loki had a sinking feeling.

_But I had given you another chance._

_I can only hope that that you will change things and you will succeed this time._

Loki shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

_You have asked me the same question before, and I will answer now as I had at that time._

_Because you have been __**chosen**__._

_Me?_

Loki's eyes widened in astonishment.

_Yes._

She stared at him sadly.

_You_.

_I will give you the power to save the world._

_But I don't care about the world._

_But you care for her._

Another flash of a smiling face with grey eyes and black hair.

_Tell me. What would you do for her?_

Loki was silent for a moment.

_I would do anything._

He said simply.

_If it means making a sacrifice¸ then so be it. _

She seemed satisfied, but she was still sad. She had one more question.

_Why, child?_

Loki stared at the sky above him, looking at the stormy grey sky that reminded him of her eyes.

_Because she understands._

And the woman was quiet.

A sigh sounded in the air, as if it came from every direction. It was a gust of wind, blowing away flowers and smelling of fresh earth and fruits.

_You are foolish, child, and naïve._

Loki blinked slowly as he stared up at the sky again. It was grey…

_I am not naïve. I have seen this world, and I have seen the truths that lie in it. This world is cruel and harsh. If you are different, you suffer. Only when you conform to order can you be "normal."_

_It is so cold, and lonely…_

_But she's not._

_She is "warm."_

_When I am with her, I feel "happy."_

_A feeling like that…_

_I hadn't known it was possible_

_A feeling that you belong._

_And despite everything, I can't help but feel relief._

_Because I finally found someone who "understands."_

_Love…_

_I never thought I was capable of it until I met her._

_You are foolish._

She repeated sadly.

_If loving her is foolish, then I will gladly be a fool._

She smiled sorrowfully yet proudly at him.

_But that is why you were chosen. That is what will allow you to go on when all can no longer bear it._

She stared at him for a while more, drinking in his face before sighing again.

_Go, my child._

_I will watch over you._

The place faded out of sight, and Will fidgeted in his sleep before waking up.

Rays of sunlight fell on his face through the window. The sky was blue and the sun was warm.

What had he been dreaming about?

He couldn't remember.

He looked at the city through the window, and saw the traffic in the streets, with people rushing about and shouting crude insults at each other for not getting out of the way.

The same scene every time…

_Just another day._

He rose from the bed.

* * *

Kane was sitting on his chair when his butler came in with a thin file.

"I couldn't find much information on William Pierce." He frowned as he placed the file on Kane's desk. "It's like he came out of thin air."

"That's fine." Kane motioned with his hand.

He picked up the file and opened it.

**William Pierce appeared out of thin air about 2 years ago, with no memory of anything before that time. (Look at attachment number 4 for more details about his special case of amnesia.) He was judged to be about 13 years old, and so he was placed in an orphanage. His current supposed age is 15.**

**Pierce was placed in high school, and his achievements so far show a prodigious level of intellect that his current school has never been seen before. (For more information about his academic life, check attachment number 9.) Pierce shows an extremely introverted personality, and almost never starts a conversation with anybody. (Check attachment 11 for an appraisal of his mental state.)**

After that followed several more pages of information about Will's life, with several more attachments for more detailed information about aspects of his life.

Kane read through them quickly and placed them back on his desk.

"Robert." The man said in a resolved voice.

"Yes, Alfred."

"Contact the orphanage he is currently in."

Surprise was visible in the man's eyes but his face remained impassive.

"Tell them I wish to make an adoption." Kane smile widely.

The butler was now visibly surprised, but he soon controlled his face and gave a small bow as he retreated.

"As you wish."

"And Robert?"

The man paused at the door.

"After the adoption papers are finalized, erase every single piece of information you can find about him."

"I'll do it myself."

"He will become, truly, a Kane for all everybody knows." Kane looked out of the windows.

"May I ask why you are doing this, Alfred?" Robert asked. He knew that he was probably one of the only people in the world allowed to question the man about anything due to their long partnership.

"He reminds me of myself when I was younger." Kane's eyes were hooded, deep in thought.

"…I see." Robert nodded before exiting the room to make a call.

Kane turned around on his chair and stared at the city from his window.

"William Kane." The name rolled smoothly on his tongue. "Sounds good."

* * *

It's kinda funny that some people thought this was a one shot. Actually, I've been meaning to write this chapter for months, but I was too busy with another story.

By the way, if anyone found the dream part to be confusing, don't worry, it's supposed to be that way. I can't lay all the cards yet, right? ;)

Right, see ya.


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" Will asked again, just to make sure. He could feel a headache coming.

"I said, you're going to be adopted." The matron smiled widely at him, truly happy that he'd finally get a foster parent.

"By who?" He asked calmly.

"Well, actually… We've been asked to keep quiet about this to avoid publicity, but I guess I can tell you if you promise not to spill to anyone else." She gazed at him expectantly as he nodded. She leaned into his ear conspiratorially and said in an excited whisper, "It's Alfred Kane!"

Will stared at her for a few more seconds, half expecting her to suddenly burst out laughing with a "Got ya!" or something of that nature, as the moronic people he had observed over the time he spent here periodically do.

After he saw that no such outburst was forthcoming, Will thought about other alternatives.

"Oh, I forgot! You have amnesia!" She exclaimed apologetically. "You do know Alfred Kane, right?"

It was possible that Alfred Kane wasn't, well, _that_ Alfred Kane.

"He's a very famous man." She started.

There must be someone else who also had that name, and the orphanage mixed him up for the other one. It wouldn't be too much of a coincidence if there was another celebrity with the same name, right?

Yes, that sounded pretty good.

"He owns a bunch of companies that work in several different areas."She said, explaining to him.

Actually, his head really was hurting him now. Will continued to ignore her.

It wouldn't be that weird if there was another rich businessman named Alfred Kane. In fact, he was sure there was. Why wouldn't there be?

"Oh, and he's the owner of Kane Enterprises. Wait, didn't you go to their expo?"

And just like that, Will's internal debate was squashed, and he had no choice but to face the ugly truth.

He was being adopted by an asswad.

"You seem like you're in a bad mood." She looked worriedly at him when he didn't answer her question.

Will's attention focused on her completely for the first time since she had broken the bad news to him.

What was he supposed to say?

"I'm fine." He answered shortly.

"Well, I hope so. Mr. Kane said he couldn't wait to meet you, so you'll be picked up tomorrow. Be sure to pack your bags, okay?" She said in a motherly fashion.

He winced as the pain in his head increased a bit.

"Yes."

"Well, I'll leave you to think about it. This is a very big chance, Will. I always knew you would have a bright future." The matron smiled kindly as she left the room.

Alfred Kane…

What was he thinking?

Will had thought about any possible cause for what just happened, but even his prodigious intelligence failed to come up with a realistic reason.

He didn't like him.

He acted like people expected him to on purpose, hiding behind a mask which he had built up slowly. Every emotion he had displayed on his face was at odds with the cold, disconnected, uncaring look in his eyes. That was what his first impression of Kane was. A dead man on the inside, yet trying to play the role of a living human.

The real reason he didn't like the man…

Was because he reminded him of himself. But somehow, he was even more detached and cold. It was the first time Will had seen someone even more emotionless than he was. The only difference was that Will wanted to connect while he didn't seem to have the slightest desire to do so.

Well, it was no use thinking about it now. He knew there was no use.

Kane was a billionaire, and he was a teenage orphan in need of a guardian. Nobody would even listen if he was to protest. And this could be dangerous. He tried to ignore the increasing pain in his head.

While others cringed at the possibility of danger, he thrived on it. Danger didn't belong in people's view of normal, and neither did Will.

If he didn't belong in this world where no one was allowed to be different, else risk being labeled as an outcast and avoided, then the rules that people imposed on themselves were the same rules that didn't apply to him. He had no rules to follow, nothing to hold him down, and most importantly, he had nothing to lose.

And if he had nothing to lose, then he had everything to gain.

He had always loved danger. He knew he did even before he lost his memory. Danger was familiar, something that nothing else was to him now.

He put his hands above his heart, feeling the beat.

Danger… Danger allowed him to feel something.

At that thought, he remembered one other thing that made him feel. A grinning face, framed by long black hair… Unconsciously, his lips curved slightly at the memory.

Will brought a hand to his head as the headache suddenly increased tenfold. It felt like someone was hitting his head with a sledgehammer.

Agh…

He should rest for a while.

A memory of a face crossed his mind, and he thought he could see a blond man before his thoughts strayed when his eyes fell upon his wardrobe.

He should really start packing, he noted. If he fell asleep now he probably wouldn't wake up in time for tomorrow.

He felt like he forgot something important. What was he thinking about before that? It was just like having a word on the tip of your tongue but not remembering what it was.

He couldn't recall. He noted that the headache had lessened considerably.

Perhaps he could start packing after all.

* * *

_2012 - Moments after Loki was transported to the past._

The light died down, leaving her holding air in her hands. Her hands closed slowly, as if to make sure he really wasn't there anymore, and at that realization, the barrier she held up to keep Thor out disappeared. He was gone…

No. She was stronger than this.

"What have you done?" Thor roared, tears brimming in his eyes.

The rest of the avengers were released from Loki's paralysis spell.

"Where is he, Fireworks?" Tony Star demanded angrily as he and the rest of the Avengers tensed.

Tess didn't respond, preferring to give herself a little more time to accept that he wasn't coming back for at least a little while. She squashed the voice suggesting that maybe something wrong had happened, and he wasn't coming back. She believed him. She believed _in_ him. He was coming back.

She stood up, turning to the avengers with a pensive stare, noting that they stepped back cautiously. She didn't like them, no matter what Loki said to her.

Surely she could satisfy her desire to hit Thor at least once?

She raised a hand slightly, and magic enveloped it like fire. She watched the magic glow brightly, some of the glow falling on her face.

Thor let out an outraged cry as he charged towards her. What was it that Loki said again? Tell Thor everything?

Tess glanced up at the approaching Thor. Maybe after she teaches him a lesson.

The blast of energy that flew towards Thor sent him crashing back into the wall, and the rest of the avengers snapped into action. She raised a hand, beckoning them to stop, and they listened, although unsure why they did so. Perhaps it was the air of authority she had.

"That was for Loki." She smiled sweetly at Thor, who looked dazed as he picked himself up from the floor. He relaxed, realizing that she probably didn't harm Loki.

"Who are you?" He asked, more cautious now.

"Haven't you guessed already?" Her mouth turned down as she stared at them emotionlessly. Loki has told her that most weren't very intelligent.

Tony froze as Jarvis informed him of something from inside the suit. No _way_.

"She's the Tesseract." He stated incredulously and everybody turned their astonished gaze on him.

"_What_?" Steve exclaimed skeptically. "Last time I checked, it was a cube."

Tess gave a mocking curtsey as they all turned to her.

"At your service." She smirked.

"How didn't we know of this beforehand?" Bruce, who had reverted, demanded. Of course, he was trying to cover his, er, private "man parts."

"I have never heard of such a thing." Thor said with a mystified expression on his face.

"Aren't we all forgetting something here?" Clint snapped. "Like where that lunatic _is_?"

"Maybe stopping the tesseract from _killing_ us should have more priority?" Tony retorted sharply.

"Take a breath, both of you." Steve ordered sharply.

"Who made you leader?" Tony said, annoyance in his voice.

Tess observed the scene with a slight feeling of disdain. Fighting in front of a supposed enemy did not convey a feeling of a united front.

A large thunderclap like noise silenced everybody, and they all turned to the source.

"Perhaps we should find somewhere to settle down while we have this particular conversation?" She suggested calmly.

"How do we know you're not going to murder us as soon as we turn our backs?" Natasha asked coolly.

"If I wanted you dead, mortal, then you would be. A long time ago." Tess said sweetly. "I think that by now, you should think of that as a token of my goodwill? I mean no harm."

"That's why you blasted Thor into a wall." Tony muttered beneath his breath. "Because that just screams goodwill."

He was ignored.

Natasha studied her for a moment before nodding. She was a master judge of character, and this woman didn't seem to be lying.

"Fine. Let's take this downstairs." The redhead walked towards the door, and the rest of the avengers followed her lead.

Once they had all settled on one of the floors which didn't seem to be affected by the invasion, Thor turned to Tess seriously.

"Where is my brother?" He asked, hand on Mjolnir in case her answer proved unsatisfactory.

Tess was silent for a moment. How was she going to explain this?

"Let us start at the beginning." She said at last.

Hadn't Loki told her to say everything?

Well, she guessed she could do that.

"So you're telling me, that all this time, Reindeer games was on _our_ side?" Tony said skeptically.

"No, not really. He was on his own side, but I suppose his purpose was somewhat similar to yours." She replied.

"And he devised a master plan in which he manipulated us into thwarting the invasion, he erased his name from Hel's book so he could be reborn, he tells you to send him into the past to escape a guy called Thanos who is actually the mastermind, and catch him unawares in a bid to finish him off once and for all?" He repeated what she had told them.

"Yes, that about covers it."

"Right." Tony said skeptically. "Where do you fit into this equation again?"

"Loki realized I was actually sentient and I decided to aid him in his quest." She explained. "Do you have a hard time remembering things?" Was he not supposed to be the most intelligent out of them?

"And you only decided to interfere in this situation when he asked you to?" Steve raised an eyebrow. "If you had intervened from the beginning, no lives would have been lost!"

They didn't know that she couldn't access her entire power anyways.

"Why should I have interfered?" Tess asked coldly. "The going and coming of mortals does not matter to me. I have lived for millennia. It is no foreign thing."

"Then why are you interfering _now_?"Clint demanded angrily.

"_Enough_. I will not repeat myself again." Her eyes flashed. "Because Loki asked me to."

The hanging question remained unasked in the air as everybody looked at her in frustration.

_But what was so special about Loki?_

"And what was so special about Loki?" Clint asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

The room fell silent as everybody waited for an answer from Tess, whose face turned dead serious. Tess had a brilliant idea. The mortals were stupid enough to begin with anyways, and it would be much more fun to play with them.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked curiously.

The stares she received indicated that indeed it was not.

"He is so handsome!" She exclaimed with a dreamy sigh. "His devilish looks stole my heart from the moment I saw him." Of course, she wasn't really stupid enough to fall for a pretty face…

She looked at them from the corner of her eyes, and enjoyed the uncomfortable look on their faces.

She continued to give them a long list of Loki's good qualities, not looking the least bit bored as she did so.

"He is so caring and romantic, and he does the most wonderful things to cheer you up. His kindness is touching, and you just want to embrace and comfort him when he has that sad look on his face. But what I like most about him is how reliable he is, and how safe he makes you feel, as if he'll make everything go away just for you. When you're in his arms, it's like you don't have to worry about anything anymore, because he'll take care of everything. Oh, I can go on for hours and hours about how simply _charming_ he is."

This was actually fun. The more uncomfortable the mortals got, the more she enjoyed this.

Tony put his face in his hands. Does every immortal being he meets have to be as weird as _hell?_

The awkward silence that ensued was interrupted by a cough.

Tess stopped her speech as she heard the noise.

"Does that mean that you are my brother's Lady?" Thor asked enquiringly.

"Yes." She replied as she remembered a part of her plan. "And as that and an Asgardian citizen, I demand your protection."

"Protection?" Natasha's eyes sharpened.

"Did you think that I'd let your Odin imposter try to capture me?" She asked with a smile. "Thor is obliged to provide protection for me as a prince and my Lord's brother."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Tony exclaimed. "She's a source of unlimited energy we could use to defeat Thanos. We can't just let her go!"

Tess's temper flared. She didn't like people talking about her like an object or tool.

"And you best think wisely of your word choice. I do have energy, but it is not unlimited. I assure you though, that it would be sufficient to blow up your planet and save Thanos the trouble!" Her eyes brightened with power. "I have been patient with you, you impudent mortal, and I have tolerated your disrespect far longer than necessary. You may rest assured that my silence so far is only because of Loki's wish for us to become allies. However, the next offence that comes out of your mouth will be your last!"

The whole room was taken aback, and yes, more than a little afraid. Even Tony, even _Thor_, was speechless.

Tess sat back in her seat as she tucked a long black lock of hair behind her ear.

"Now that we have established the limits you can't pass, I think we should move on to _less_ important matters." She said sweetly.

"We can make no move until Loki returns, so for the time being, I will be your guest here, where Loki will pick me up once he comes back. We can then plan our next move." She said in tone that brooked no argument. "Who will have the honor of showing me to my quarters?"

As Tony started to recover, he recalled a saying he heard before. The gods are capricious. And she was a sort of god, he supposed, because she sure as hell was capricious.

"Jarvis." He said while clearing his throat. "Take Mrs. Odinsson to a guest room nearby."

"_Yes, Mr. Stark." _The voice replied.

"Then I shall take my leave." She stood up, and listening to the directions from Jarvis, retreated to her temporary quarters.

After she had left, silence once again enveloped the room.

"What do we do now?" Bruce asked at last.

"I have to report this to Fury." Natasha said.

"Fury will be furious." Tony said in a happy tone. "That's a wonderful plan."

"Heimdall will have informed my father about what has happened." Thor sighed. "I imagine he'll want to speak with me."

"Let's get things in order first." Steve said, ever the goody two shoes.

And as they usually do, the Avengers started "discussing" in their own way.

* * *

_Back to Loki_

It was the next day, and Will was waiting to be picked up by the Kane chauffeur.

He kicked another rock that was beside his foot. He was getting tired.

Just as he was thinking that, he heard a car pull up outside from his place in the backyard.

He sat up.

He pulled his suitcase as he headed for the car. He stopped for a moment, looking behind at the orphanage. Wasn't he supposed to feel sad? But then again, it was the same as always. He _wanted_ to, but he couldn't.

It was the same man from the expo, he noted. What was his name again? His memory soon provided what he needed. His name was Robert.

Will entered the car after his suitcase was put in the trunk. The matron had already said her goodbyes to him, and there really wasn't anyone else.

The man, Robert, got into the driver's seat and immediately started driving.

Silence dominated their ride, and neither spoke as they reached their destination. Will, who had been zoning out, snapped back to reality as the car came to a halt.

"We're here." Robert said.

Will got out of the car, wondering what he was supposed to do now. He glanced at the trunk, and Robert noticed where his eyes were.

"Leave it. Someone will take it up to your new room." He said.

Will didn't show any sign of confirmation, merely returned to staring at the large mansion in front of him.

"The master wants to see you first." Robert motioned to the door.

They entered and Will followed the man through the hallways until they came to a stop in front of a large wooden door. Robert knocked on it three times, and a calm reply from the other side invited them in.

Robert entered and exchanged a few words Will couldn't hear before coming again and telling Will to go in.

Will went in, noting that Robert made no move to follow.

"Sit." Alfred motioned to the chair in front of his desk as the door shut behind Will.

He placed himself on the chair without any protest. Hurting his feet would bring no benefit.

"I imagine you must have a lot of questions," he began with a smile, "so I'll be quick."

Will felt uncomfortable at the smile because he could see through it. He then ignored the feeling when he realized that other people must react the same way to him when he tried to smile. At least normal people couldn't see through Kane's smile, while Will's on the other hand was so transparent kids saw through it.

"Starting today, you are my son." Alfred announced.

Will felt a stab of anger which he didn't know how to express swim through his veins A tint of red colored his vision. He didn't like being talked as if he had no choice in the matter. What should he say now? What do people say?

That was the part Will hated most about himself. Since he never knew what to say, he always thought about what others usually say and copied them, because if he was "himself", then he wouldn't say anything at all because he didn't know what to say.

If people are angry, how do they show it?

A scowl? Shouting? Ignoring?

But he already took too long, now the man was staring at him strangely. It was too late; he couldn't exactly express anger a full minute after the statement had been made. Will felt the frustration at himself accompanied by anger as he was unable to say anything at all.

That was the major problem for Will. He didn't know how to connect. Sometimes, his inability to do so brought him great frustration and helplessness.

Alfred stared at the boy calculatingly. He could see signs that normal people couldn't, so it was obvious to him that the boy was struggling for words. The frustration in his eyes reminded Alfred of somebody.

"No doubt you must be asking yourself why I chose you." Alfred said, taking the boy's thoughts to something scientific and logical, so that the boy wouldn't feel so frustrated. Logic and reasoning weren't as hard to express as emotions.

"Our chance meeting at the expo did not give you much time to learn many things about me, so I can only conclude that something sparked your interest. Probably, after that, you checked my records and learned about my IQ test results." Will felt relief at finally finding something to say, and he avoided staring at the man's eyes. "Then, the uncanny similarities in our physical appearances gave you an idea. You are in your early thirties yet you still haven't produced an heir. Here was someone you could take in as your son."

"Yet one thing I still have not figured out is, did you choose me because of my intellect, or was it the same thing that first sparked your attention?" Will finished saying the thoughts that had been swirling through his mind since yesterday.

When he raised his eyes, he noted the somewhat surprised yet reassured look in the man's eyes. Why was he reassured? Will frowned slightly at him.

"Extremely well done." The man smiled with satisfaction at him. "However, I did not choose you for your considerable intellect. You have other gifts that I am interested in."

Will's eyes widened a fraction. There was no way the man could know-

" – An experienced sorcerer can always sense other magic users." The man finished.

Will stiffened, immediately on alert. So that was why the man had stared at him strangely at the expo.

"What do you want?" He asked guardedly.

"No need to be defensive." Alfred stared at him keenly. "What were the chances that a young, intelligent, talented boy with magic who also had an appearance similar to my own would be, from all the places in the world, in my very own expo, in front of my very own eyes?"

Will stared at the man. Impossible…

"What were the chances that he would appear when I started looking for an heir? No, boy, it was not chance that brought us together. It was fate." Alfred said as he stared emotionlessly at him. "Fate has placed you in my care. For what reason or purpose is behind you or me, but for now, you shall remain here. Perhaps we both have something to learn from the other."

Now that he thought about it from the man's point of view, it did seem a bit weird… Will was unnerved. What was happening? It wasn't like this was some sort of soap opera where he turns out to be the man's long lost child or something. Hey, he didn't have a memory. What if he really was his child?

It was an illogical jump, Will knew, but how else could he explain it? They indeed were similar in appearance, eerily similar now that he thought about it. That, coupled with the fact that they were both geniuses and magic users gave him an insane idea.

Well, he had one way to confirm it. If indeed he was some sort of long lost son or at _least_ a relative, then the man would be like him.

Will's skin turned a deep blue when in contact with something extremely cold. The man would also turn blue if it was true.

He willed his magic to envelope his hands with icy coldness. He could see his hands starting to turn blue with markings.

Will's hands shot out to grab the surprised Alfred's hands. Alfred reflexively attempted to jerk his hands out of his grip, but Will held on firmly.

After a few moments, disappointingly, nothing happened save for the blue coloring more and more of Will's skin and a layer of ice forming on Alfred's hands. He shouldn't have allowed himself to hope for something like that. He should've known better.

"You might want to consider releasing my hand." Alfred's eyes narrowed dangerously and Will could see he was stretching the limits.

Will let go and the man examined his hands and summoned a fire, causing the ice to melt into water.

"An ice giant." The man stared into space as if remembering something.

"An ice giant?" Will said, hoping for a clue about what he was.

The man seemed to remember Will was sitting before him.

"Yes. A race of giants that inhibit a frozen realm. Far away from here, of course." Alfred said. "But forget about them."

Will stared uneasily at the man. What was next?

"I can teach you to control your powers." Alfred said as a matter of fact. "But I want to make this clear from the start. You will never become as powerful as I am."

"What?" Will asked with a little irritation.

"Do not take it personally. People are different; everybody has limitations. It just happens to be that mine are fewer than yours." Alfred said with a faraway look in his eyes. "Power like mine is rare to come across. Rest assured that the price for such power is not one you can currently afford to pay. One day…"

Will held his tongue. Although he wasn't sure what the man meant, it was clear he knew what he was talking about.

"Anyways, you will live here from today onwards." Alfred said as he pressed a button on his desk. "Robert, take William to his new living quarters. Ensure that his needs are specifically met."

"Yes, sir." A reply came from a speaker somewhere.

After a minute, the door opened and the man, Robert, entered, ushering Will out.

Alfred Kane stared at Will's retreating back with an unidentifiable expression in his eyes. Emotions were not something familiar to him, but he felt something when seeing the boy.

He had been looking for the boy for some time now, and now that finally found him, he was unsure of what to do. He redirected his attention towards the paperwork on his desk. He really should be finishing this.

Will followed Robert through the hallways until they stopped at a door.

"This is your room." Robert said, opening the door for him.

Will entered to see that it was spacious and modern, with a state of the art technology scattered around it. He stood beside the entrance, waiting for the butler to come in.

"If you need anything, just dial 1 on that phone." He motioned to a phone on the bedside table. "Your bags will be brought up shortly. The master will take you out to buy some new clothes, as your current wardrobe is unsuitable for your position."

Leaning on the wall, Will gave no sign of confirmation, merely staring at the floor under his feet.

"Also, the master has given you the choice of being homeschooled if you want to." Robert stated. "Would you like to give an answer now or think about it?"

Will remembered the school he had gone to. How difficult it was to speak to them, and how, in the end, he was still the outsider. After all, even if Will didn't have communication problems, it would still be weird for a 15 year old to be a senior.

"There's no need to wait. I'd like to stay at home." Will answered while laying his backpack down on the floor beside his bed.

Robert gazed at him pensively._ He didn't even think about it._

"As you wish."

Will sat down on the bed, turning his eyes to the man by the door.

A few seconds passed and it soon became awkward.

"I shall leave you to adjust to your new life here, then." Robert finally said as he walked out, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Will let himself fall, the back of his head hitting the bed.

The ceiling was a shade of green. It was a stark contrast to the plain white shade in his room at the orphanage.

His thoughts wandered as his eyelids slipped shut.

He remembered the emotions that he felt when talking to Kane.

Hot anger, tinting his vision red.

He turned his head to the side, and as he was lying down on the bed, he could only catch a view of the sky from the window in the room.

It was a gray-ish somewhat blue color.

_Color_.

Black started to have a hint of red; white was tinted green, and grey had cracked with blue undertones. It wasn't much, but it was something. It was the tiniest bit of color.

It was change. It wasn't the same as the last 2 years he had lived.

He put his hands in front of his face, curling it into a fist as he remembered the anger he felt. He had felt something. He wasn't as incapable of emotion as he thought he was after all?

He was accompanied by these thoughts as he drifted into a light sleep.

Was there still hope for him?

Maybe he could finally break the chains wrapped around him. Maybe he could finally, after trying so hard, change.

Because he didn't want to live this way. His fists tightened. Even though he didn't have the ability to feel, even though he didn't have the ability to connect to other people, he _wanted_ to. But the thing that was stopping him was almost like a physical barrier. No matter how hard he hit it, it endured.

His nails had dug so hard into his palms that a drop of blood had appeared. He forced his hand to relax.

He _wanted_ to change. He really did.

But it was so _hard_, and he was just so tired from trying.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Serendipity~**

Will opened his eyes blearily, sitting up slowly in his bed.

He looked around with questioning eyes at the foreign surroundings before a recollection of yesterday's memories crashed down on him.

He fell back into the bed and gazed at the ceiling tiredly. He stayed in that state for an unknown amount of time until he heard a knock on his door.

He roused himself from the bed and shuffled slowly towards the door, opening it.

"Good Morning." Robert inclined his head. "The master wishes you to be ready in an hour. You will be getting yourself suitable clothing."

Will nodded uncaringly.

"Breakfast will be served in a few minutes; please accompany me to the great hall."

Will followed the tall man through the plethora of twists and turns until they reached a large door.

Robert opened the door and motioned for him to go in. Loki downed at the decor. Something about it was terribly familiar.

"Will, how nice of you to join me." A deep voice that belonged to a certain black haired man attracted Harry's attention to one side of the large table. "Come, sit here." He patted the chair next to his.

Will stared at the man with wariness in his eyes as he approached cautiously, placing himself on the offered chair. He didn't trust the annoying bastard.

"How was your night?" He asked in a fake pleasant tone that probably deceived everybody but Will. Pheraps it was second nature to the man to fake such expressions.

It bothered him, and he shifted uneasily in his chair.

Kane noticed his unease and smiled charmingly at him.

"Now, now, no need to feel so uncomfortable." He scolded in a gentle voice. "Make yourself at home."

Of course, this had the opposite of the intended effect, and Will's wariness increased as he stiffened slightly in his chair.

Kane stared at him for a few moments, a genuinley puzzled expression on his face before it again returned to that emotionless state.

Kane averted his gaze suddenly and switched to various topics, trying to make Will talk as they ate breakfast.

After what seemed like a long time to Will, it was finally over and they were going out to get him clothes.

* * *

"What would you like me to get for you?" The woman asked in a nervous voice.

They were sitting in a private room of a luxurious shop, because apparently they were VIPs.

Kane was sitting in a leather armchair, reading the latest newspaper, while Will was looking through a catalogue the woman had given him.

However, when the woman asked the question, they both answered at the same exact time.

"Suits."

"Casual clothes."

Will gritted his teeth and glared at Kane.

He wanted suits.

Will liked formal clothing more than casual clothing. It had a sort of...elegance.

Which is why he was determined to get suits.

The woman had lost her professional look and looked uncertainly between the two of them.

"You will get him casual clothing." Kane ordered sharply from where he was sitting elegantly on a leather armchair. He hadn't looked up from his newspaper throughout this exchange, ordering her while reading it.

"Suits." He argued back without thinking, pinning her with a hard stare, as if trying to mentally exert his will on her. "I want you to get me suits."

The woman looked torn between obeying the boy with the dangerous green eyes or the lethal man sitting regally in an armchair with legs crossed, still not looking up from his newspaper.

Kane finally looked up to pin her with a steely gaze.

"Who is paying for these clothes?" He whispered dangerously, voice suggesting consequences if he wasn't obeyed.

"I'll get the causal clothes." She stuttered as she averted her eyes, which, unluckily, met Will's green ones.

He gave her a withering stare that showed her exactly how unimpressed he was by her spineless behavior.

She now looked like prey cornered between two predators, beads of sweat sliding down her forehead. Both males were staring at her with a steely gaze.

"M-may I suggest a mix?" She said nervously, wringing her hands behind her back.

She was once again met by Kane's dispassionate unimpressed gaze.

"Of course, casual clothes will suit a boy his age more than anything..." She rushed to say while laughing nervously. "In fact, I'll be right back with some of them..."

Will gritted his teeth when he saw Kane lean back smugly in his chair when the woman left to get the clothes. He didn't know what to be, surprised the man showed genuine emotion, or angry at his insufferable arrogance.

He settled on angry. Arrogant bastard.

Kane, was, in reality, feeling disturbed himself. Why did he feel so gleeful and happy over winning?

It was strange. And what was that feeling he had when he saw the teen scowl grumpily? He had felt a sudden urge to ruffle his soft black hair.

It...didn't feel bad.

It disturbed him because he'd lost the ability to feel as a direct result of gaining his powers. _She_ had told him only one person could make him regain it, and he was skeptical when she revealed his identity.

He didn't care about getting them back, but she had forced him to stay here until he did.

So while this wasn't an unwelcome surprise, he was still trying to wrap his head around it.

When they had finished and went out of the shop, Will was still sporting a grumpy pout on his face, and when Kane saw it, he felt a surge of affection and didn't resist the urge to ruffle his hair this time.

Will was more startled than anything but he was surprised to feel something warm inside his chest. An inexplicable shyness came over him and he lowered his head while blushing lightly.

Kane grinned widely when he saw that, and stopped walking.

"If you truly desire to have suits, we can go tailor a few right now." He conceded resignedly.

Will's eyes lighted up and he nodded eagerly. His earlier negative feelings seemed to be drowned by the abashment he currently felt.

He had never had someone care for him like this, and even if he had, he was unable to care about it. But here, somehow, with this man, his emotions were not closed off. He didn't feel a barrier between the two of them, he realized.

He wasn't alone.

After they were done, Kane took him to eat ice cream.

Though he had eaten it plenty of times before, this time, it somehow was the best thing he had ever tasted in his entire life.


End file.
